My Dad the Captain
by W cubed
Summary: I'm Violet Rose Kirk, adopted daughter of Captain James T. Kirk. I love my life, but things tend to go wrong. My story is definitely interesting. What matters most though is always family. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Violet Rose Kirk. Yes, it's true my dad is Captain James T. Kirk. He adopted me when I was six years old. Now I am 14 and living on the Enterprise. Yup. Me. A 14 year old on a starship. Right now I'm actually writing to you from med bay. Just a concussion. I would tell you what happened, but you'll find out later. I think I will begin this right before I was adopted after I had spent five of my six years in foster care. My parents both died while experimenting with a new starship that would be able to get to warp 20.


	2. The Beginning

I was 6 years old and all I wanted was to be adopted. "Violet Rose! Come down here quickly, please!" Ms. Amber calls always using my full name. I raced down the stairs only to a $5 bill shoved under my nose. "What is this for?" I ask. "I need you to run down to the store and get some bread to go with dinner." I nodded knowing that it would be safe since it was right across the street. Plus our neighbors loved me and would keep an eye on me. Grab my old pink jacket to protect me from the light drizzle outside as I head out the door.  
I walk into the store before realizing that I don't know where the bread actually is. I decided that my best luck would be just wandering store till I found it. "Oh, come on. You must have eaten a burger at least once in your life. It's an earth tradition!" I here from one aisle over. I couldn't believe that there was anyone who had never eaten a burger before, so I walked over to listen. Thank goodness, it happened to be the bread aisle. I saw the two men talking and, oh my, one had pointed ears. I let out something between a giggle and a shriek of terror.  
Both men turn around. Pointy ears raised an eyebrow to his hairline. The other man laughed and knelt before me asking, "What's your name?" I look into his blue eyes, immediately taking to him. "I'm Violet Rose, but call me Violet." I respond before asking, "Who are you?" glancing at blue eyes and pointy ears. "I'm Jim and this is my friend Spock." He said smiling radiantly. He makes me hope that my dad was like him when he was alive.

I realize that I still need to get the bread. Of course the brand Ms. Amber likes is on the very top shelf. I stare at it a few seconds before backing up and taking a running leap. I still missed. I'm an average height, so no way in the world was I gonna reach that. Thankfully Mr. Spock noticed the problem and got it down for me, a wink of amusement in his eye. "Thank you!" I called and ran to check out.

It was raining extremely hard so I pulled up the hood on my jacket before stepping out. The rain was coming down in icy sheets. I couldn't see anything so I kept walking hoping to find shelter from the rain. My legs were getting heavy so I finally just sat down by a wall. I curled in on myself and fell asleep waiting for the rain to stop.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted from I had been lying. The person holding me was warm and dry. It had stopped raining. I curled closer to the person, my head on their shoulder. I began to drift off again into sleep.  
When I woke up next I was warm and dry in a comfortable bed. I opened my eyes and took in the unusual surroundings. I got up and walked to the door. I slowly opened it looking into the hall. I walked out and started opening doors. I found a bedroom full of weird instruments, a bathroom, a bedroom with medical supplies, and a bedroom with a wall of toy phasers. "Wow!" I shouted. I ran into the room to play with the phasers. As I got closer I was suddenly grabbed up and set down back in the hall. "What were you doing?" It was Mr. Jim. I smiled up at him, "I wanted to play with the toy phasers." I responded. "Violet, those are real phasers. I'm a starship captain." Mr. Jim said. "Really?!" "C'mon. You should meet my friend Bones," he turned me away from the door, guiding me down the hall.  
He brought me to a small living room/ kitchen. I smiled a hello at Mr. Spock. I assume the other guy must be Mr. Bones. "Hello there young lady." Mr. Bones says. "Hello." I respond timidly. "Where do you live so we can get you home? I'm sure your parents are worried, you've been here all night." Mr. Jim asked. "I don't have any parents. I live in foster care with Ms. Amber." I said, glancing around at them I saw Mr. Spock raise an eyebrow, Mr. Bones look sorry, and Mr. Jim looked angry, yet determined.  
I told them Ms. Amber's address and we headed out going to Ms. Amber. When we arrived they all walked me to the door to explain. "Violet Rose where have you been?!" She got out before noticing the others. "Please come in gentlemen," she offered, probably hoping for a date with one of them. She shot me a look that I knew meant "Go clean up Violet Rose. You are getting dirt everywhere and I'm busy right now." I ran up the stairs, but soon came back to eavesdrop.  
"So is it possible?" I heard Mr. Jim ask.  
"I don't know Jim. What happens when you're on the Enterprise?" Mr. Bones responded.  
"It is not a logical decision Captain." Mr. Spock said, before getting the quick, "It's Jim."  
"It would be so good for her! She really is a wonderful child." Ms. Amber butted in.  
"I would like to adopt as soon as possible!" shouted the determined captain. I was so excited. Me, get adopted! Who would've thought? Oh boy. And maybe I'll get to go on the Enterprise sometime.  
"Can I go tell her?" Mr. Jim asked joyfully.  
"Captain I believe that she is currently on the stairs and has _overheard_ our conversation." Mr. Spock states matter-of-factly. Mr. Jim err Dad came over and hugged me and then I ran up the stairs to pack. 10 minutes later I was hugging Ms. Amber goodbye. We headed to my new home.

"Ok, so we might have to smuggle you onboard the Enterprise." Dad mumbled. "Hey, let's go meet some of the crew, yeah?" We went down a flight of stairs in the apartment building and Mr. Bones knocked on a door. "By the way, Bones is the ship's CMO and Spock is the Chief Science Officer and First Officer. In here you will meet Scotty the Chief of Engineering, and Chekov and Sulu the navigator and helmsman." Dad said. I was so glad to call him Dad.  
"Heello."Someone said opening the door. He looked about 18 and had a funny accent.  
"Hello Chekov." Dad grinned.  
"Good afternoon Chekov." Mr. Bones said.  
"Mr. Chekov." Mr. Spock said with a nod.  
"Hi." I mumbled. Mr. Chekov glanced quizzically at Dad.  
"I'll tell you in a minute when we're all gathered." Dad laughed.  
"Of course keeptain. Scotty! Hikaru! We have geests." called. We all walked in and sat down on the couch. I was introduced to Mr. Scotty and Mr. Sulu.  
"Ok, so I'm sure you're all wondering about Violet. I've decided to adopt her." He said to shocked faces. Mr. Chekov raised his hand and started waving it like a little kid. "Yes Mr. Chekov?" Dad asked.  
"Can I be her Uncle?" he said quickly. Dad glanced at me and I nodded. "You can all be her uncles." I smiled at my new family.  
"I would stick around, but I want to go tell Christine and Uhura." Dad said.  
"Aye. I imagine tha they will be as excited as a camel on a Wednesday." Uncle Scotty laughed.  
"Hump day!" Uncle Chekov and Uncle Sulu shouted at the same time. Dad laughed and Uncle Spock raised an eyebrow. "Remember that commercial from Earth History Spock?" Dad asked.  
****************************************************************************************************************************

We left the apartment building and crossed the street. We walked into a different apartment building and went up to the 16th floor. "In here are Uhura the Chief of Communications and Christine the Chief of Nursing." Dad informed me before knocking on the door. The door was opened by a woman who quickly noticed me saying, "Hello guys. Who is this?" We walked inside while Dad said that he would tell once we were inside. We saw a blonde o\in the sitting room. "Ok, this is Violet Rose, my daughter. I just adopted her. And yes you can both be her aunts." He said predicting their first question. Aunt Uhura and Aunt Christine both squealed in delight at the same time. We left soon after that.

My throat started to tickle so I let out a small cough and I got a few concerned looks. "What?" I asked innocently. I could practically see the gears turning in Uncle Bones' head. All of I sudden he shot up, "I got it! Jim remember how I got you on the Enterprise?"  
"No way. No way in the world am I letting you do that!" Dad shouted.

"We can just pretend. We found her in the icy rain, so it's plausible. Besides the only reason you didn't just act was for my entertainment. Violet are you a good actress?"

Uncle Bones lay watching some old show and I was tucked next to him enjoying having a family. Dad was in the kitchen making dinner. I liked the show. Uncle Bones said that it originally came on something called a TV. The Flintstones. It was really funny. Yaba-daba-doo. I'm not sure what it means, but it sounds funny. "Dinner's ready!" Dad called from the kitchen.  
Dinner was sooooo good. We had burgers to the displeasure of Uncle Spock. I laughed as he tried it declaring it an "illogical choice for the expression of the very human emotion of pleasure." After dinner Uncle Spock and Dad played some 3-D chess. Whenever Dad made a good move I could practically hear Uncle Spock's eyebrow raising to his perfect hairline. I let out a soft yawn and Dad suggested I go to bed. I grabbed my pajamas from my little bag and called for help reaching my toothbrush. Dad helped me reach and decided that we might need to get stool.

Dad tucked me in kissing my forehead softly with a quiet, "I know I've only known you for two days, but I already love you Violet." I grinned and agreed, "I love you too Daddy." He sang a song about sunshine.

I felt myself being lifted. _Ew._ I thought. _I hate getting up so early. _I opened one eye as I was set down in the car. We arrived at the docking station. "Violet wake up. We need you to act sick so we can get you onboard. I dropped into my act in dad's arms. "Mr. Spock. Access granted. Dr. McCoy. Access granted. Captain Kirk. Access granted. She is not authorized." Some big guy said monotone. I knew that I wasn't convincing so I started shivering uncontrollably. "I am her attending physician. Let her on or explain to the 'Fleet why the CMO isn't on board." Uncle Bones practically barked. The man decided that he valued his life and allowed me on board. Dad brought me to his room and I asked, "How did I do?" He responded, "Wonderful Violet. You did wonderfully."  
**((((º`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸.·´¯`·...((((º`·.¸¸.·´¯`((((º.·´¯`((((º .·´¯`((((º`·.¸¸.·´¯`((((º ((((º¸.·´¯`·.¸. , . .·´¯`·..((((º**

A/N This is the first story I've posted on this site. This is actually the same story I posted on another site, but not many people could find it sooooo. Please help me out. I don't think that I did the spacing right. At all. Review please.

Thanks,

w3

P.S. w3 stands for wicked witch of the west. I played her in my school play last year.


	3. Hide and Go Seek

I loved my life on the Enterprise. I loved that my new family always wanted to be with me. Wednesdays were movie nights for Dad and me. On days off everyone tried to spend some time with me. I'm going to tell you one of my absolute favorite memories.

Uncle Pav, Auntie Chris, Uncle Sulu, and Aunt Uhura all had the day off. We decided to play hide-and-go-seek. "Not it!" I shouted first, quickly followed by Auntie Chris, Uncle Pav, and Aunt Uhura. Uncle Sulu was to slow making him it. "I'll count down from 40. Go. 40, 39." Uncle Sulu began counting down.

I ran toward the closet in the hall, Uncle Pav hot on my heels. We wound up hiding together since Uncle Sulu was already on 3. (I'm pretty sure he cheated.) "Found you!" Uncle Sulu shouted followed by Aunt Uhura's grumblings. About five minutes later the same happened with Auntie Chris. "Come on Chrissy. That was way too easy." Aunt Uhura said.

It had been another 15 minutes of holding our breath and trying not to laugh every time we could hear the others walking right by. I finally huffed softly. I sat down in the closet. Uncle Pav sat next to me. We started playing rock-paper-scissors. I won 4 out of 6 times. Eventually that got boring, so Uncle Pav pulled out his camera and we started taking pictures. A funny one, then serious, then gangster. We did so many different things.  
"Ha! Found you guys finally!" Uncle Sulu shouted having heard the camera snapping and our stifled giggles.  
*****************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's so short. I just think it's so cute and fluffy.

Reiew please,

W3


	4. Kinsey

I had grown up on the enterprise, learning from everyone for my school credits. Uncle Spock naturally taught me math and science. Uncle Bones is a surprisingly good history teacher. Aunt Uhura taught me languages. Dad is actually really good at language arts and so he was my teacher for that. I suppose I should pick up in third grade at 8.

I walked through the halls hoping to find someone to talk to. Dad was too busy on the bridge. As was Uncle Spock, not that he was good for fun conversation. Aunt Uhura was sending out transmissions. Uncle Bones and Auntie Chris were busy in sickbay. Uncle Sulu and Uncle Pav were on the helm. I went to the rec room and wandered around lost of fun ideas.

I finally went to have dinner with Dad and for the third time this week he was too busy. I knew I was being selfish but I wanted to be with him. I sat down and played chess. Alone. Again.

Before bed Dad came to say goodnight, but left immediately to answer some call. When that happens he always send someone else in my family. So I waited. And waited. And waited. Nobody came. Two hours later my door slid open and Dad stepped in. I saw the surprise cross his face as he realized that I was still awake. "I'm so sorry Violet. I should have sent someone. I forgot." I shrugged it off knowing that he would do it again.  
********************************************************************************************************************

Two days later Dad told me that I would be getting a real teacher. "But, you guys have always taught me." I said pretending dismay. In reality I was excited for a new face. "Your new teacher is Mrs. Kline of Rosewood Elementary. You'll see your class through a screen and they will see you on a robot." He explained. I giggled excitedly as Uncle Spock came and showed me how to move the robot.

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for school. I was so excited. I pulled up the screen and Mrs. Kline showed me around. I stood in the hallway so that I could make my big entrance. I heard her introduce me so I moved robo-me into the room. I smiled as I saw all of my classmates for the first time. I was hoping to find a best friend quickly. They all stared as she explained that I was onboard the starship Enterprise. I moved robo-me to the chair next to the girl Mrs. Kline pointed out. The brunette smiled at me saying, "I'm Kinsey. At recess can you show me around the starship?" I smiled at this girl nodding. I just knew that she would become a good friend.

At lunch I carried the PADD with me to show them around. A small group had joined Kinsey and I on the tour. I showed them the cafeteria then brought them to the rec room where I spotted Uncle Pav. "Uncle Pave, come meet my classmates!" I shouted, waving him over. He came over and waved, "Heello." I told them about how he was the navigator and the youngest person working on the ship.

We rode the turbo-lift down to sickbay so I could introduce Uncle Bones and Auntie Chris. The door slid open and I groaned. They were busy mopping up the blood around some concussed ensign. I walked back into the turbo-lift explaining, "The guy with the medical scanner was Uncle Bones and the blonde lady was Auntie Chris." I brought them up to the bridge. They were so excited to see the bridge of a starship. "Dad, can I bring some friends onto the bridge?"  
"Sure Vi." He responded kissing my forehead in his fatherly manner.  
"This is my dad, Captain James T. Kirk." I introduce. I started to Aunt Uhura and went in a circle of introductions. I could practically hear their eyes popping out of their heads as we came to Uncle Spock. A shrill whistle sounded signaling the end of recess and they said bye and I headed back to my room to work.

Kinsey and I soon became best friends, practically inseparable. We spent all of our free time talking on her home viewport.


	5. The WinterSummer Olympics

Let's see. I have told you some of the important stuff, so I guess I'll start yesterday at 0730, when I woke up.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I woke to my alarm clock chirping at me. At least I had figured out how to stop that awful little voice saying, "Violet Rose Kirk. Awaken." I hated that thing. That was the day of the U.S.S. Enterprise Winter and Summer Olympics. Dad forced Uncle Spock to join the weight lifting category. Dad was running track. Uncle Pav was doing the javelin toss. Uncle Sulu was, naturally, fencing. I actually got to compete in speed skating. Uncle Bones and Auntie Chris had to stay on the sidelines in case anyone was injured. Uncle Scotty is em-ceeing, and well betting.

The first competition of the day was the 600 meter sprint. I saw Dad line up and he was off. He won first. Uncle Spock got first in weight lifting despite his statement about how the "increase in decibels is illogical." Aunt Uhura came in second. Uncle Pav got third. Uncle Sulu had gotten first. Uncle Scotty had won a lot of free drinks on the next shore-leave. Thankfully, no one had been hurt so far.

My race was scheduled for 1430. (2:30) At 1345 (1:45) I slipped on my skates and warmed up. By 1415 (2:15) the Zamboni was running over the ice for a smooth rink. At 1425 (2:25) we were on the ice. 1430 (2:30) the countdown began. "15, 14, 13," I heard Uncle Scotty start. "12, 11, 10, 9," I made sure I was ready. "8, 7, 6, 5," the tension was building, "4, 3, 2, " I could hear my heart beating. "1!" I took off, without a second thought.

Two laps later found me just behind Ensign Randolph. I sped up, zipping around a corner. I could tell I was pushing it, but I didn't care. I was out of breath, my legs ready to give out. I was going faster than I had gone before. The finish line was just ahead. I pushed myself just a little harder. I quickly overtook Ensign Randolph and crossed the finish line. I through my arms in the air in joy.

My excitement soon turned into fear at the impending disaster. I was going too fast and couldn't stop. My skates didn't have a toe pick or anything. I started into a t stop, but I could tell it was too late. I tripped over the t stop and slid head first into the wall.

I was dazed and confused. What happened? My vision was blurring and everything was muffled. Uncle Bone's face swam into view. I tried to tell him that I was alright, but I was to dizzy to talk. I felt myself being lifted. Dad was whispering muffled comforts in my ear. I gave in to the overwhelming dizziness and let darkness fill my mind.

I woke later to a throbbing in my head. I reached up only to find my head bandaged. Uncle Bones walked in after noticing my RPM slip into that of a waking state.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said.  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"7. You were out for a while. It's just a concussion.  
"Oh, Ok."  
"You should get some more rest, k Vi?"  
"Sure thing." I closed my eyes and gladly fell asleep.

#####################################################################################

Hi guys! Here's some more. Sorry been busy. Please favorite and review.

Love y'all treksters,

W3


	6. I Didn't Mean To

So let's go back to right after the Olympics incident. When I was in sickbay after waking up again.  
"Can I go yet?" I whined at the CMO.  
"No. Not yet Vi." he says patiently.  
"Please. Please. Please. It doesn't hurt. I'm fine." I began as I dodged him coming at me with a tri-corder.  
"No Violet." I could tell he was losing patience quickly, like usual.  
"Pretty please. I really want to go talk to Kinsey." I beg.  
"Violet Rose Kirk! Sit your..." He stopped himself before cursing in front of me. That was about the only rule he actually listened to that Dad came up with. Then again one of them was, "You must allow me to eat cake for a week after every hypo."  
"Puh-lease, Grizzly Bear." I used his nickname, eliciting a grin.  
"Five more minutes."  
"Ok."

He poked and prodded at me for another five minutes for five more minutes as I counted down. To the second. Out loud. That seemed to irritate him, so I liked it. Hey, like father like daughter, yeah. At zero I dashed out of the room before he could protest having just been injected with a stupid hypo. Suddenly I burst out laughing wondering what in the world I was doing. I realized that I needed to beam down to the planet we were orbiting. I walked to the transporter room, "Uncle Scotty. Beam me down." I commanded or tried to, in reality it sounded all slurred. The world began spinning around me.

He drugged me. Uncle Bones drugged me. I knew that I needed to not transport down. My hand was on the switch to set a timer on the transporter beam. I couldn't control my own hand. I was quickly moving back to the transporter pad. I searched the room for Uncle Scotty, hoping he would stop me. "Wait," I thought, " when did I knock out Uncle Scotty. He was lying unconscious on the floor. I soon felt the familiar buzzing of the transporter beam.

I felt control return to my body. Rushing in immediately I was overcome with a severe exhaustion. The land around me was so beautiful. There was nice overhang of rock where I would be able to lie down and fall asleep. I stumbled over ad pulled off my jacket to use as a pillow. Between the shade and the breeze I fell asleep quickly.

Something was licking my face. "Mphh." I muttered. I slid open my eyes only to realize that: 1) I had no idea what the creature was that was licking my face and 2) the ledge above me was shaking. A lot. I shoved the little fuzz thing off of my face and the ledge came crashing down. I prepared myself as it fell. I could feel the rock on me, or actually in me. The rock was in me. I could breathe and move just fine. I wasn't in any pain. I stood up and walked right out from the rock and moved over to a flower and tried to touch it. My hand passed right through. it. It was so cool. I laughed as I stepped through a bush that felt funny inside me. I glanced down and didn't see my feet.

Dirt was in my feet. It was so uncomfortable. I was sinking into the ground slowly. I took a step to escape, but just stumbled deeper into the soil. "Help!" I shouted wishing I was all alone on that planet. I cursed Uncle Bones in my head for hypoing me. I didn't want to die. I was just going to keep sinking for eternity.

All too soon I was completely underground. The darkness was pressing up against me. I noticed that my feet were no longer in the dirt. There must be a cave or a tunnel or something. I could feel hope slowly returning to me. My feet hit solid ground. I leaned on the wall. I could touch things again. Thank goodness. I glanced around at the room I was in. A plain room with four doors.

I reached into my pockets searching for anything that might help. Some useless hair ties. A stick of gum. I popped it in my mouth and began to chew. Then I found it. My Swiss Army Knife. I pulled out the knife and put a slash on the wall. I was sure that if I went through every room I would eventually find a way out.

I wandered from room to room hoping to find an exit. "Dad!" I shouted. "Uncle Bones. Uncle Spock." I was feeling panicky being all alone. "Aunt Uhura. Uncle Sulu. Uncle Pav. Auntie Chris. Uncle Scotty." I finally whispered one last time, "Daddy." I felt a warm tear fall out of my eye.

I gathered myself and wiped my face. I wasn't going to give up. "I will beat this test!" I shouted at whatever was doing this to me. I angrily chomped on my gum. I blew a bubble. It grew and grew. Then it popped loudly. Sirens went off and I whipped around searching for something to fight. The last thing I remember is the ground rushing up to meet me.

I came to surrounded by a humanoid species. Two males and three females. They all backed up a step when I opened my eyes. I sat up cautiously testing for any chains. There weren't any. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"We are the council. What weapon have you that explodes?" Some guy said. I was confused. I didn't have any weapons.  
"What weapon do you speak of? I do not have any weapons." I responded.  
"You put it in your mouth and it exploded." Said a lady with a scar.  
"Oh, you mean..." I popped my gum and they shrunk back in fear. "This isn't a weapon, but a form of entertainment. So can I leave?"  
"We do not know how to release you. You have appeared here by magic." They said. I pulled out my communicator and I finally got through to the ship. I grinned as I said, "Beam me up Uncle Scotty."

################################################################################

And more.

Love you Treksters,

W3


	7. Spock's Hair

Have you ever noticed how perfect Uncle Spock's hair is? I hate that so much. It just irks me to no end. I swear his hair is made of little wires that stay in the same place constantly. If he weren't a Vulcan I would assume that it was just a lot of hair product, but Vulcans don't believe in caring about beauty. I have always dreamt of messing it up. Sneaking up on him on the bridge. Getting him at dinner. So many possibilities. The only problem is trying to reach his head. He is just so tall. I'll get him.

I walk to the rec room hoping that Dad will have some suggestions. I'm sure he's wanted to mess with Uncle Spock's hair too. We may not be related by blood, but I'm my father's daughter anyway. I enter and scan the room only to spot Dad in the corner with Uncle Scotty playing what I assume to be poker. Those two are constantly betting. Last week they actually bet on whether I was going to wake up on time if they turned off my alarm clock. I walked up right as Uncle Scotty asked Dad, "Got any 8's?" "Nope. Go fish." Dad grinned back. I started laughing so hard. They're playing Go Fish. What in the world? "How manly." I managed to say between my stifle laughs.  
"Hey. We were busy." Dad shoots back faking indignancy.  
"I came over here hoping for some help in scheming, not lessons in Go Fish."  
"Oh. Scheming. Mischief. That's my specialty. What can I help you with?" Dad immediately perked up at the thought of trickery.  
"Well, I don't want tell you everything, but I need to be able to reach above uncle Spock." I grin at his obvious dissapointment at not being let in. I can see the gears working in his head as he settles on an idea. "How about standing on a chair." Ok. That might be the lamest most obvious thing I have ever heard. But it just might work. No I have a better idea.

My plan is all set. Tonight at dinner while Uncle Spock is eating I'm gonna walk and get him while he's sitting. This will be so awesome. I can just imagine the look and then, the eyebrow. I'm tellin ya. It should be "live long and have perfect hair."

I grab my tray and walk over to Uncle Spock. I set it down and bam! My hand goes out and into Uncle Spock's hair. It feels like he doesn't do anything to it, but it isn't stiff at all. I laugh as I pull my hand away. I was right. The look and then, the eyebrow. "Why does this cause human pleasure?" I laugh at his carefully disguised disdain. I grab my tray, sit down, and eat.

##############################################################################

Some fluff. But honestly Spock's hair irritates me to no end.

Bye treksters


	8. The Dye

Ok guys so I've been pretty bored lately and I've decided to... wait for it... dye my hair.

I walked over to the replicator and got blue dye. I look down at the directions. "Te lavas tu pelo antes de te pintas el pelo tuyo." Oops. Spanish. " Wash your hair before you dye it. Use shampoo AND conditioner. Towel dry." So I take my shower and towel dry my hair. I pull on my gloves and set to work rubbing blue dye into my hair.

This has been the absolute longest fifteen minutes of my life. I swear. I would read on my PADD, but I don't want to drip blue dye on it. It's a good thing that I'm not wearing my favorite shirt, because this one is ruined. I would play music, but I don't have a speaker. I would watch TV, but I'm standing in the shower so I don't get dye all over the place. I settle for imagining everyone's reactions. The simultaneous raising of the eyebrow from Uncle Spock and Uncle Bones. Dad's dropped jaw. He's so gonna freak. I can't wait.

"Dad!" I call walking into the cafeteria. People have been staring unashamedly at me as I walked through the halls and I love it. I sit beside him and I see shock quickly register on his face which he quickly masked. "Hi Vi. You look different today. What did you do?" He asks. I laugh at his pretended stupidity. I can see the laughter in Uncle Bone's eyes. Uncle Spock just raises an eyebrow. I suddenly get a plan. I'm going to dye Uncle Spock's hair.

I sneak into his room. I slip blue dye into his shampoo. And I think we all know how this adventure will end. Lot of laughter and raised eyebrows.

#########################################################################################

Almost embarrassingly short.

Love you treksters,

W3


	9. Pen Pals

"Alright everybody, I want you all to pull a code number out of this bowl. This is the code number for person you will be pen pals with at another school for at least two months. If you so choose you may continue to write to them after the project and for every 10 letters you will get bonus points. For the first letter you will all write "Dear," followed by he code number and sign it with your pen name. They will respond with their pen name so you know what to call them." Ms. Luray tells my English class. I pull out number 87763201. I sit down and begin to write to the mysterious # 87763201.  
Dear 87763201,  
Hi. What are you doing? Is this a school project for you too? About me. Let's see. I live on a starship. I got adopted by the captain of said starship. I just dyed my hair blue. I have a lot of "uncles" even a Vulcan one and a few "aunts." I go to school as a robot with a screen. I've had a lot of adventures in space. Tell me about you?  
Sincerely,  
Blue Headed Space Girl  
I click send and the message travels through space to wherever 87763201 is. I really hope I get a response quickly. I talk to Kinsey to pass the time. We go to lunch and by thee time I get back I have a response.  
Dear Blue Headed Space Girl,  
Hey. What else could I be doing? I responding to your letter of course. And sorry for any delay in the delivery of this message. Mrs. Kent has to check all of our letters first. That is so cool that you get to live on a starship. I just live on Zeterra. I'm from Earth, but we moved when I was 8. My dad is a farmer and he needed more land. I love to write stories abut space. I actually created Jenny, a character who has a lot of adventures in space. I have two dogs Mica and Chase. A rabbit named Skipper and a cat named Layla. Are you allowed to have pets on a starship? Respond soon.  
Yours truly,  
The One Who Reads A Lot  
I grin so glad I got a response so quickly. I show Kinsey the letter and she shows me hers. He doesn't seem to want to be doing this, so they probably won't keep in touch. Hopefully The One Who Reads A Lot is going to get along well with me. Maybe we will get to see each other in real life someday.  
Dear The One Who Reads A Lot,  
It's alright. Ms. Luray is checking all of our letters too. I lived on Earth until I was 6, when I was adopted. I think we may have an away mission coming up soon on Zeterra. What's the name of you story? Where can I find it? I would love to read it. And in answer to your question, no I can't have any pets no matter how much I beg. I really want one though.  
Bye,  
Blue Headed Space Girl  
I get a response really quickly.  
Dear Blue Headed Space Girl,  
You should so come visit me on Zeterra. I live in the Miltar Teka. We should hang out. My story is Star Trek: Light with You. It's on quotev and I would love it if you would read it. I can't believe you aren't allowed to have a pet. I love my pets so much. What's your best friend's name? Mine is Morgan. Let's talk later. I'll see you then.  
Adios,  
The One Who Reads A Lot  
I can't wait to talk to her later.


	10. 2013

I hear sirens wailing and snap awake. I jump out of bed to, "Red alert. Red alert. All hands to stations. Repeat all hands to stations." I quickly rush around my room switching my pj's for my honorary uniform. I hear Dad giving orders over the speaker in his most authoritative "captain" voice.

The ground shifts under my feet and I shift my weight around to avoid falling. I can feel the ship careening forward as it crashes quickly toward the ground. I try even harder to reach my pod. I know that Dad specifically designed my escape pod and crew to protect me under any case scenario, but my pod members always made me feel useful. They are the kind of people who won't let any capable hands go to waste. I get into the escape pod and do what Lieutenant Landers instructs me.

I take a seat and buckle up. We all pull on oxygen masks in case of emergency. I start taking reports from other pods. As I type lights pop up alerting the crew of the pods that are ready for over ride launch code initiation. I receive our coordinated for emergency landing. Landers types in his code and passes it around to the crew to add on our part of the code. "A-D-Q-2-7-7-6-B" I type passing it back to Landers so she can finish the code. And we launch.

"Captain, I believe that we have gone back to your Earth in the year 2013." Uncle Spock says. I take in the world around me. For decade day for day at school I always wore this era. Skinny jeans, boots, and "hipster" glasses. I even got to carry around an old iphone 5. So primitive. How did live like that?

We walk to the replicator pod that makes clothes to help us blend in. I can't believe that I get to be here. I grab skinny jeans and a shirt with Snoopy on it. I quickly straighten my hair and put on glasses. Morning is coming, so Dad takes me out for breakfast. There is this cute sandwich shop that we're going to. A daddy-daughter breakfast in 2013. What could be more perfect.

"Never seen you around here before. Where are ya from?" A waitress asks.  
"Iowa." Dad supplies quickly.  
"Well then. Welcome and what do you want?"  
"I'll take a tuna salad on wheat please." I say.  
"Ham and cheese on rye please." Dad winks at the waitress and I slap his arm.  
"Do you want any chips? Drinks?"  
"Yeah. What've you got?" Dad asks.  
"Dr. Pepper. Diet coke. Coke. Root beer and lemonade. And we've got Doritos, lays, and barbeque lays."  
"Root beer and Doritos." I decide not sure what Doritos are.  
"Same please." Dad grins. I roll my eyes at him flirting. We talk through lunch enjoying our time together.

The repairs on the ship are no where near done, so we decide to walk around the city. I see a sign saying "Welcome to Nashville!" Cool! Maybe we can go to the full-scale replica of the Parthenon. I've always wanted to see it, but the big earthquake of '84 destroyed it. 2084. That was so long ago. I wasn't even a thought in my parents minds. Then again they weren't born either.  
"Can we go to the Parthenon?" I beg.  
"Sure thing, but we have to go to the Grand Old Opry Hotel afterwards." Dad responds. I glance around and see a poster.  
"Ahhhhhh! There is a Cold Koala concert! We have to go. They are the precursor to My Old Koala, which became Cheap Koala, my favorite band of all time!" I shout.  
"Sure. We can go, but we also have to stop at the history museum. Let's go to the Parthenon."

We wander through the museum underneath of the Parthenon looking at all of the old relics, and I don't mean the displays. I mean the phones and camera's and well everything. In the main portion I find myself face to face with the Athena Parthenos. Or well face to ankle. She's forty feet tall. In her hand in a human sized Nike. That statue is actually really creepy.

The Grand Old Opry Hotel is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I spot a boat in the garden section and so we ride around the indoor lake for a while. Dad grabs us some ice cream in one of the little shops. I haven't any good Earth ice cream in so long. We walk under the gorgeous waterfalls and stroll up the stone paths. We step into the hotel part. The carpets are all velvet and there are candelabras along the walls. There are magnificent paintings between rooms. Nothing is dusty or dirty. I wonder if this place is just as wonderful back home.

We head over to the museum and browse. Mostly I wasn't very interested. Dad loved it. There was this really cool chair in one of the rooms. It was just like a big circle. Oh well, at least I still get to go to a Cold Koala concert. I know all of their songs even from now. This is the Copyright Concert where they do songs by other people. Best Song Ever, Clarity, Mr. Brightside, Check Yes Juliet.

"Dad!" I call, "Hurry up. We're gonna be late!" I run up so glad that they weren't very popular so we got really close tickets. There are tons of vendors around so I get a t-shirt and a bracelet. I rush to my seat throwing on my shirt as I go. I can't believe that I get to see Cold Koala. "Oh my goodness! That is Jeff Vance, Tristan Vance's grandfather. Tristan Vance is the lead singer of Cheap Koala. I need to have his autograph.

"Jeff Vance! Jeff Vance!" I call, rushing to the autograph table. I walk right by the others. Logan Turner is going to OD on heroine in a few years. Terri Lane just isn't my favorite and Martin Keene drowns in a pool at 68. "How do you know my name? Nobody knows me." Jeff asks in his adorable British accent. "Everybody always wants Logan's autograph." He says. I grin knowing that he will become the most popular after Logan ODs. "You're my favorite! I just know that you will become the most popular someday. I mean with all that awesome guitar stuff how could you not?" Oh jeez. I'm talking to Jeff Vance. The Jeff Vance. "Thanks. What's your name love?" Jeff asks. I might die. He just called me love. "Violet Rose." I say shaking his hand. I'm in shock. Not only did I get his autograph, but he called me love, and is touching my hand.  
"That's a lovely name." Jeff Vance nods.

"Dad. You don't get it! I just met Jeff Vance."  
"I know. I know. You've said this a hundred times." Dad grumbles.  
"Jeff Vance is the father of Christina Vance, lead singer of My Old Koala and Thomas Vance who is the father of Tristan Vance!" I explain rushedly still on a Jeff high. He rolls his eyes and we get onto the repaired ship.

We walk on board, glad to be home. "Alert. Alert. Interference detected." the computer chirps. Uncle Spock checks. "Only minor captain. We have managed to change the name of a human."  
"Who Spock?"  
"A woman by the previous name of Christina Vance is now Violet Rose Vance."  
I grin and laugh. I guess he really liked my name.


End file.
